Phoenix Diaries
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: Harry,Ron,Hermione,Ginny,the Twins, and professors Dumbledore and Mcgonagall
1. What Hurt Forever

Hogwarts Diaries  
  
Dedicated to my 'sis' Jessica: we all you love  
  
July 15, 1996  
  
I don't really know why I'm writing this....but Tonks told me how she used  
  
to write when she got bored, and since Dumbledore STILL won't let me  
  
goto the Weasley's house, I'm sitting in the dull muggle world with a   
  
family that hates me....Guess I should introduce myself in case some nut  
  
down the road decides they want to know the REAL Harry....what bull.  
  
I'm Harry Potter, the Boy-who-Lived etc. etc. And let me tell you, this  
  
saving-the-world thing blows....big time..Everyone takes months to realize   
  
old Voldemort is alive, after ridiculing me ( and Dumbledore, but I'm not  
  
really happy with him at the moment) all summer. Why couldn't Voldie  
  
have waited and hexed Fudge real good before he left the Ministry?  
  
(no, I'm not explaining anything, you want to know what I'm ranting  
  
about, go read your textbooks)  
  
-Harry  
  
July 17, 1996  
  
Got a letter from Ron, apparently that git Percy apologized....and  
  
Mr. Weasley tossed him from the house, furious. But Ron said they'll  
  
let him back in ...eventually. Even though Percy was ok, I do believe  
  
he deserved it. Got a letter from Remus too....he wants to see me   
  
before school. No doubt he needs to fill the void in his heart where  
  
Sirius was too..I don't think I'll ever forget the look on his face when he fell  
  
into the Veil...or my own screams for him. Sirius.....ugh...gotta get away from  
  
that topic or else I think I wont be able to write. oh, there's Hedwig, and she's  
  
got a letter..  
  
-Harry  
  
July 25, 1996  
  
It was from Dumbledore. I'm to pack my things and head to the Order's  
  
new HQ with Tonks, Remus, and Ginny for some reason. Well, at least  
  
I'll be away from Hell for the year.  
  
-Harry  
  
August 2, 1996  
  
Being here with Remus really helps. It will never take away all the pain of  
  
losing Sirius, but it's something. Ginny was making sandwiches when we   
  
got there, and let me tell you, she's gotten pretty. I dont mean, 'hey, ron's lil  
  
sis is all grown up' pretty, I mean ' hello nurse' pretty. What? I bet people   
  
would think me odd for saying that...so I watch Animaniacs...big deal.  
  
Hey, Moody just showed up. He looks serious. Great, how much more of  
  
a nightmare can my life turn into?  
  
-Harry  
  
August 3, 1996  
  
Shit. Shit shit shit. This is WONDERFUL ( not the sarcasm). Six more  
  
murders in the last three days by a group of remaining Death Eaters. And  
  
Bellatrix led them...Bellatrix, that wicked kinslayer. I can't supprese a need  
  
to kill every time I hear that name. But for the same reason I don't think I  
  
have anything special about me to defear Voldemort, I know I'll never   
  
cause Bellatrix the pain she deserves. She said it herself, that I must   
  
enjoy the pain I'm causing or Crucio won't work..and I can't. Hell, I cant even  
  
stay properly mad at Dumbledore much less enjoy hurting her. This really  
  
sucks...  
  
-Harry  
  
August 4, 1996  
  
NOTE: Ginny and the other thought it;d be interesting to share this diary...  
  
so there will be a lot of entries from now on.  
  
-Harry  
  
Harry's been really moody lately, I know Sirius left a hole, it did in all of us,  
  
though it hit him especially....I wish I could help, but we all promised not to  
  
read each other's entries right now. my family and Hermione as well as those  
  
of the DA (Dumbledore's Army) are here now, but Harry only talkes to Remus,  
  
Luna, and Professor Dumbledore...funny, I thought Harry was peeved at our  
  
headmaster?  
  
-Ginny 


	2. A Sense of Humor

Not everyone will write on a single day, just like a real  
  
diary. And I'm letting go of the Sirius-mourning as of now,  
  
this fic will be sort of a comdy/romance/drama...like life.  
  
Pairing are definitly R/Hr H/G and perhaps a bit of AD/MM.

I planned for this to be only two chapters, and I dont think this ending

leaves room for a sequel. Have fun anyways!

August 5, 1996  
  
Everyone is here now...but that really dosen't matter.  
  
Hermione won't speak to me because I mentioned Sirius at lunch.  
  
I feel like shit, to put it bluntly. No one talks, no one smiles,  
  
it's like Harry's the sun that has gone out and the rest of the  
  
planets are lost..  
  
-RonMust not hit Ron. Will control self....Gods above, I'm not  
  
mad at him, really.......just frustrated. Me, miss know-it-all  
  
is frustrated. By a lot of things: this war, the unfair odds,  
  
Harry's turmoil, Sirius's death, not being able to hit anything,  
  
Harry's turmoil, the fear, and did I mention Harry's turmoil?  
  
I hope Riddle burns..........  
  
-HermioneOk. Confession. I'm so bored here I'm giving a confession. All  
  
day it's 'stay in your rooms'. So here it is: I like Harry. Yes,  
  
I'm back to the self-pitying life of chasing Harry..whoop-de-doo.  
  
Why me?  
  
-GinnyWhats up with Ginny? She keeps banging her head on the window..  
  
-HarryAugust 10, 1996  
  
More news...terrible in one sense, but I'm cold about it: old  
  
Voldemort killed Fudge. Shit, I hate feeling nothing, even when  
  
a bumbling ass dies...  
  
-HarryWell, Fudge is dead and Harry is once again sitting next to me   
  
with his little stormcloud above his head. Greeeaaat..at least  
  
he's sitting with me..I guess  
  
-GinnyAugust 15, 1996  
  
Ok, all other thoughts of any tragic things are out of the HQ  
  
as of now..I can't believe what I just saw: Dumbledore walks  
  
into the diningroom with Professor Mcgonagall, who's in muggle  
  
clothes. He was letting her hand go....sqicky...  
  
-Ron (who is going to faint now Xx)Ron is over-reacting. He just told me what he saw.  
  
And even if it mean't something, whats so disgusting about  
  
the idea? I think its rather cute....if it exhisted. But both  
  
of our professors are way too professional for that...right?  
  
-HermioneRon told me and Ginny. I decided not to tell them about all  
  
the times I've noticed...Ron looks to close to being ill and  
  
I don't want the bloody mess all over our beds....  
  
-HarryAugust 20, 1996  
  
...........I'm bored....so very very bored.....  
  
-Ginny ( seconded by Ron, third by  
  
Hermione, and fourth by   
  
Harry)August 21, 1996  
  
I find it funny how life seems to go on even with world  
  
domination by a dark wizard hanging over our heads. Today we  
  
tried baking and unfortunatly for Dung and Professor Dumbledore,  
  
the batter exploded right as they walked in to begin an Order  
  
meeting (We're still not allowed, but I think Harry will be let  
  
in next time, seeing as he's the core of the whole damn thing.  
  
That is, if Harry will let the headmaster talk to him..still think  
  
he's mad at him.) I don't know which was funnier, Dumbledore the  
  
Cookie Dough blob or the slight twitch in Professor Snape's lips  
  
that persisted for a good ten seconds.  
  
-HermioneI promise (under threats from the girls) that I will NEVER attempt  
  
to bake again in my lifetime.  
  
- Ron & HarryAugust 24, 1996  
  
Today was again tramatic. the Ministry is in disarray and they're  
  
begging Dumbledore to take the position of Minister. Not to mention  
  
that Percy has tried to succeed the position, claiming to us that he   
  
wants to redeem his past blunders. Mr. Weasley said thats the reason he  
  
won't allow Percy to do so, but at least the two are talking friendly  
  
now....somewhat. I wonder if Dumbledore will take it this time, he'd  
  
have more than enough resources under his control then and perhaps we  
  
can orgonize the Order with the Ministry Aurors.  
  
-HermioneHarry kissed me. Oh hell! He KISSED Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-GinnyI...woah...who would have thought Ginny could kiss like that?  
  
I sorta hugged her because all of whats going on has seemed to take  
  
it toll on her, and we sorta kissed. Man, I'm so glad no one saw that.  
  
(I can hear Remus and Sirius now....) Guess I could live with being  
  
the savior of the whole damn planet....you know? Thats a scary position..  
  
but not as scary as Ron when he finds out ( Despite who he wants Ginny  
  
to go out with, he'd go overboared anyway).  
  
-HarryAugust 26, 1996  
  
Interesting ideas these young ones have. A diary for all of us, simply  
  
amusing. Miss Weasley has told me to be perfectly honest, so I will. The  
  
Ministry has once again asked for my becoming Minister, Harry still won't  
  
speak to me (understandable as it is), I'm still finding cookie dough in  
  
my hair, and Minerva told me to sleep on the couch....Well, C'est La Vi.  
  
-AlbusI told Dumbledore to write here too when he asked me what I was doing.  
  
Harry didn't mind, which is a good sign he's not about to blast our Headmaster  
  
into next week, I guess. Wow.here comes Mcgonagall....I didn't do it..  
  
-GinnyDing the the fat arse is dead, do do dooo.Fudge isnant tastay, neither is  
  
the gtyu i'dnbaet  
  
-Ron (Hermione: he's on too much butterbeer!)Albus is sleeping on the couch the rest of the week. Harry I've assigned to   
  
the OTHER couch in the Grimmauld Place living room until both stop blaming  
  
themselves (and the other person in Harry's case). They're driving Molly up  
  
the wall...and Ms Weasley seemed to be nervouse about something.  
  
-Minerva M.August 27, 1996  
  
THEY.ARE.GROUNDED. MY.BED.ROOM.IS.GREEN.AND.ORANGE.ALBUS TOO.HE.TOLD.THEM.HOW!   
  
On the bright side, Harry and Albus are speaking now....more like plotting..but it  
  
IS an improvement...  
  
-Minerva M.That was fun, I'm grounded ( so is Dumbledore! Ha!) but that was fun. The only  
  
reason we did that is because Dumbledore and I talked a bit after we were both  
  
doomed to couch-sleeping ( what did I do?). And you know, things are a hell of a  
  
lot easier the more friends you have around you. And he's like Fred and George   
  
COMBINED! So when the twins get here...things will be a lot more fun at this old  
  
place!  
  
-HarryDude, who needs the Twins when you got Harry and the Headmaster in the same house?  
  
-Ron and GinnyWahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha. Gred and Forge here! Harry and our estemed  
  
Headmaster ( you can't spell Gred!) ahem....are so much fun! Can't wait to see how our  
  
legacy continues, right Forge? Oh yes yess! But can one prank one's own school, Gred?  
  
One may not, but that dosent mean old Dumbledore won't let our trainee's get away with  
  
it! Wahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahah  
  
-Fred ( Gred) and George (Forge) Weasley ( Weasley's   
  
Wizard Wheezes)

sigh What moron let the twins in on this?

-Hermione

I'm starting the think letting the twins write was abad idea...

-Ron

September 1, 1996  
  
This is our last day at HQ...school starts today. So much has happened in  
  
days that my head is spinning. We thought Harry was losing it again until Ron found   
  
this itsy bitsy garden snake under his bed. so the voices were nothing serious, just  
  
a hungry snake....But I've come to a conclusion: no matter what happens this year, we  
  
will all be behind Harry and Dumbledore. Voldemort WILL fall, and it will be over...  
  
I know we can make it. I just know it.  
  
-Hermione Ann GrangerToday is the day we return. And I will see the gates of Hogwarts ready. I may not like  
  
the path I've been placed in, but I will NOT shrink from it. Sirius died to save the DA, he  
  
is waiting, along with my mum and dad, and the souls of the Longbottoms, the other order   
  
memebers ( all of us are now....talked Dumbledore into a corner snicker) are waiting. And  
  
I won't face them in shame! I promise I will destroy Voldemort!  
  
-Harry James PotterIts coming, another year. And, Harry, if we ever read this, I promise I'll do anything  
  
to make sure we're all together! I promise!  
  
-Ronald Alexander WeasleyI'll be there for Harry, and all the others. We're together, and thats what Voldemort will  
  
find when he comes for Harry: Hogwarts on the defence! We've all changed in the days we've   
  
been back, and its for the better this time. I love Harry, my family, everyone, and I won't let   
  
them go!  
  
-Virginia Laurana Weasley  
  
Harry placed this book in my hands before he left for the train, saying he could think of no  
  
where safer for it than my office. I sit her now with my wife beside me in our bedroom. She   
  
sleeps soundly, unaware of my quill's writings. I can only hope for the strength of my students  
  
and the DAwill be enough, nay, I KNOW they will be enough. For they posses an infinite  
  
power: their love forone another. And as I told Harry five years ago, Tom can never understand  
  
love. Goodluck my children!  
  
Always keep your love's flame burning! And so, adeu.  
  
P.S Harry, you will be told....I promise.  
  
- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian DumbledoreHarry Potter shut the diary with a soft sound as he sat back into the pillows.  
  
With his free hand, he stroked Ginny, his wife's, red hair fondly, thinking of  
  
their five children and jobs there at Hogwarts. He gently stood from the bed,  
  
groaning when his back once again reminded him that he was over 50. How Dumbledore  
  
could move so fast at 150 was beyond his comprehension. A smile played on his lips  
  
as he remembered that post script of the Phoenix diaries, as they came to be known  
  
after publishing ten years after Voldemort's fall. He HAD told Harry something that  
  
day they departed for school. He had told him exactly what he saw in the mirror of  
  
Erised: himself, his wife (Mcgonagall!!!), he, Harry, and his parents. Harry could  
  
remember being very confused, until the words ' my family' sunk in. His father was  
  
not named James origionally, he was born Aden Brian Adams Dumbledore. Harry paused  
  
at the family portrait in the hall. It had had to of been made partly with pictures  
  
for his mum and dad, since they had been dead a good 16 years before it had been made,  
  
but the others were present. Dumbledore and Harry's grandmother waved down at him  
  
while his mum shot worried glanced at the hand he had on his aching back. James (for  
  
Harry couldn't think of him as Aden) was rolling his eyes at his wife. And there  
  
was a seventeen year old Harry, grinning from ear to ear, an arm around Ginny.  
  
Behind Harry, one hand on his sholder, was Sirius and the Weasley family. Hermione  
  
and Ron were there too. Sighing, Harry moved towards the kitchen for the aspirin.  
  
It had started about 20 years ago, and was so fresh in his mind he could hear  
  
Dumbledore teasing him about being old.  
  
" Aah, is the young hero surpassed by the old dingbat?" He would say, earning  
  
himself a glare to end all glares. But the treatment didnt work. Dumbledore  
  
would simply unstick two lemon drops, letting the glare go unnoticed. As he finished  
  
off the aspirin, Harry let his eyes drift towards the Dumbledore family cemetary.  
  
Slipping into slippers and an outerobe, the wizard opened the french double doors in the

dining room and made his way to the graveyard on his family's estate. Slowly, as to not

aggrivate his aching back, Harry kneeled i front of the grave intended for his grandparents.

Only Albus Dumbledore's name was there so far, for Minerva was still quite alive and healthy.

She was currently asleep in her and her husband's room. The one Harry and Ginny occupied

was actually the first library, which suited them just fine.

" Grandfather..." He said, the long winded speech dying on his tongue. He shook his head,

stood up, and said five words.

" I will never fail you" His hand rested on the large gravestone a second, then receeded back

into his robe sleeve. Then Harry James Dumbledore turned around, and marched back into the

warm house.

fin


End file.
